


旅

by withoutleaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: ffxv短篇合集，从lofter自搬运大部分是相声（x）
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Loqi Tummelt, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	1. 尼克斯的执勤之后/Noct中心

利波特斯最让人不能忍受的是什么？  
在十分钟之前拿这个问题问尼克斯，尼克斯大概会说“酒品差”或者“睡觉磨牙”。  
但现在，尼克斯第二十五次看了一眼手表，痛苦地拿眼睛丈量了一下自己和厕所之间的距离。  
利波特斯最不能让人忍受的是他执勤换班总迟到！而且还越是熟人就越没有顾忌！尼克斯咬着牙。自己就不应该多喝那一杯水。  
等到利波特斯姗姗来迟，朝尼克斯赔了个笑脸的时候，他“下班后请你喝酒”的承诺还没来得及出口，尼克斯就像风一样迅速地刮走了，只留下一个秋后算账的眼神。  
.  
五分钟后，尼克斯重新恢复了昂首挺胸的姿态，脚步都变得格外轻快。  
走廊里十分空旷，只偶尔有人低着头匆匆而过。而拐角处的房间却一反常态地十分热闹，围观者挤挤挨挨地站着，但还是有不少人站到了房门外垫着脚往里张望。  
尼克斯有点好奇：王宫里什么时候有这么多闲人了？  
事实证明，没有抽不出时间的人，只有不够轰动的新闻。  
年幼的王子站在窗台上，手紧紧地拽住绛红色的窗帘，简直恨不得整个人都挂在上面。圆圆的小脸紧紧皱起来，仿佛是要被迫独自面对高达5米的使骸巨人。  
虽然隔得远，但尼克斯敢打包票，王子肯定是哭过了。  
就算没有，也离哭不远了。  
不过抛开王子的身份，一个还没他腰高对小孩子，受到惊吓而哭泣并不是什么不能接受的事情。尼克斯想，也许他是爬上窗台之后又害怕会从窗户掉出去？  
站在旁边的顾问看起来也是一脸焦虑，十分担心王子的安全啊。  
尼克斯心里升起了一点同情心，和对淘气的小男孩的宽容。他挤开围在附近的人群，想走过去把诺克提斯抱下来。  
他还没来得及朝窗台更走近一点，就听到了顾问对王子焦急地劝解。  
“殿下，请您快下来吧！”伊格尼斯简直字字泣血，“虫子真的已经爬走了！”  
……  
如果我这时候扭头就走，究竟算不算是渎职呢？尼克斯深沉地想。


	2. 将至未至/诺露

“喂，诺克特，快给我起来。”有谁拍着他的后腰。  
“真是的，这种时候要是因为睡过头迟到的话，会变成历史的罪人吧？”好像是普隆普特的声音。  
“嗯——”诺克提斯的脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，翻了个身试图摆脱烦人的干扰。  
“必须要起来准备了，诺克特。先坐起来清醒一下。”伊格尼斯头疼地想把他拽起来，“新郎可不能一副没精神的样子啊。”  
新郎？  
诺克提斯一瞬间清醒了不少，强自睁开朦胧的睡眼，模模糊糊看见三位挚友一副松了口气的样子。  
“虽然已经彩排过好几次，但是一想到要正式举行还是会让人很激动呢，露娜弗蕾亚殿下的婚礼。”普隆普特兴高采烈地说。  
强烈的、生理性的不适感一瞬间袭击了诺克提斯，让他下意识地攥紧了手下的床单。不是疼痛，而像是“身体自行叫嚣着想要反抗大脑的指令”这么一种奇怪的感受。  
总而言之，很不舒服。  
直到换上正装，打理好头发，他仍然处于一种半游离的状态。格拉迪奥拍了拍他肩膀表示理解，伊格尼斯给他倒了一杯冰水。  
“别喝太多。”伊格尼斯叮嘱道。  
冰块在水中上下浮动着，发出轻轻的声响。Noctis裹在手套里的手有着同样冰冷的汗意。  
伊格尼斯的绿眼睛里流露出担忧。  
诺克提斯移开眼，全无理由地背脊发紧。  
“要不要休息一下再出发？”普隆普特凑近了观察他的脸色，“时间还来得及。”  
“不用了。”诺克提斯下意识地接话，迅速地抿了一口水。冰冷的水稍微缓解了他的紧张，却似乎没能滋润他干涩的喉咙。  
普隆普特打趣他的迫切，大概也是想让他更放松一些。  
奥尔缇西的空气一如既往地温暖着。诺克提斯闭上眼睛又睁开，决意不想太多。  
凤尾船慢悠悠地在水道上航行着。远处有许多的市民朝这边欢呼，诺克提斯只能听到隐约的人声被木桨带起的清润水波声盖过。一阵风吹过，船的两侧的魂之花落下不少花瓣，在他们身后留下一道温柔的痕迹。  
“露娜。”诺克提斯压不住嘴角的笑。  
会场渐渐近了，伊格尼斯重新审视了他们几个人的着装，又抚平了普隆普特衣服上几乎不存在的褶皱。  
乐声传来，红毯从脚下一直延伸到台阶上，被金色的饰物固定住。尽管早知道是自己的婚礼，但直到这一刻才有了实感。伊格尼斯和格拉迪奥去了宾席入座。普隆普特跟在他身侧，看起来比新郎本人还要开心。  
普隆普特也一直想要见证这场婚礼呢。  
以及和平。  
他们走过鲜花装饰过的拱门，诺克提斯稍微抬头，阳光穿透缝隙照在他脸上。他迈上台阶，忍不住开始想象露娜的样子。洁白的婚纱，她最喜欢的花，在阳光下。  
诺克提斯神深吸了一口气，抬手紧了紧白手套。织物的粗糙质感划过指缝，诺克提斯一瞬间开始颤抖。疼痛，开始像是刮蹭到了流血的伤口，紧接着灼烧感从指缝间向手臂蔓延，不需要察看，他也知道自己身上现在呈现出灰烬的颜色。  
“如果，”诺克提斯看着除了手套外空无一物的右手，呼吸变得急促，“在最后——”  
瑰丽的红色覆盖了他的视野，而他在疼痛中挣扎着抬头望去。  
还没有来吗？

诺克提斯猛地惊醒，汗水布满他的脸，刺得眼角发痛，嘴里也隐约感受到咸味。  
可他只觉得浑身冰冷。  
惨白的灯光照在他身上，他剧烈地呼吸着。  
像是濒死的水物。  
这帝国要塞的休息室里，他与入睡时并无差别地独自一人着。


	3. 猫/Cor个人

事情的起因是Amicitia家的举家出游。  
“不是有佣人吗？”Cor低头看着Clarus手里宠物箱。宠物箱正因为里面暴躁的小东西而不断晃动着。  
“偶尔也该给他们休息的时间，”Clarus不容拒绝地把宠物箱塞到Cor怀里，“假期里也一个人很寂寞吧？好好相处啊。”  
没有给不死将军任何后悔的机会，Clarus把各式各样的必需品往玄关角落一扔就立刻绝尘而去。（“车还在楼下等我呢。”）  
Cor叹了口气。他端着的箱子还在晃动，Cor把箱子拎到和视线齐平的高度，看到一双比他本人水润晶亮得多的蓝眼睛透过笼子死死瞪着他。  
Amicitia一家子供了好几年的猫，却是一个与Clarus一贯审美完全不同的小不点。  
“一只手就能托起来的大小吧。”Cor估计道。  
不知道是不满于这句评价还是纯粹讨厌狭小的空间，猫嘶叫了一声，伸过头一口咬在了笼子的网格上，白生生的小牙暴露在Cor面前。它使劲拽了几下，笼门跟着激烈地摇晃着。  
真是物似其主。  
Cor用指节敲了敲笼门示意它松口，而它的眼神一路追随着Cor的手指，一看到手指靠近就亮爪挠了过去。将军靠着多年战斗练就的敏捷迅速躲开，小东西“喵”了一声，看着Cor手指的眼神充满战意。  
看来得赶紧放出来。  
一重获自由，猫立刻就飞跃着跑开，躲开了Cor准备捞起它的手，只留下一道灰白的残影。所幸它没有对窗边的绿植产生过多的兴趣，而是在茶几和几个沙发见跳来跳去。  
Cor一边查看着Clarus一并送过来的杂物，一边盯着它有没有什么危险的、具有破坏性的举动。等到他把东西简单收拾过，把猫砂盆安置在墙边，猫正高高跃起并且伸爪挠向茶几正中的抽纸盒。几张纸先后殒命，尸体七零八落地散落在旁边，凶手毫不在意地舔了舔爪子还想继续。Cor把抽纸盒从它爪下解救出来，顺手把Clarus留下的，看起来像是什么小玩具的东西放在它面前。猫连一个眼神都没留给旧爱，喵喵叫着朝Cor手里的抽纸盒扑过去。Cor迅速抄起猫，无视它的挣扎把它放在了沙发上，期间猫不屈不挠地抓他，所幸它的经过修剪的指甲能给Cor带来的伤害就只有袖口的开线而已。抽纸盒被暂且收进柜子里，Cor坐在沙发上，看着猫用小爪子踩过他的腿，向沙发的另一端迈进。  
真有活力啊。Cor在心里感慨。  
将军难得的假日休息被小家伙破坏得一干二净，他先后把好几样不幸被猫盯上的物品转移进卧室，等到他“咔哒”一声关上卧室的门，转头看到猫正站在他身后的地板上。四目相对，猫理所应当地在走道中央坐下，挡住Cor的去路，还把尾巴卷过来盖在爪子上。Cor绕过它走开，它却不依不饶地跟在Cor后面，一声接一声地叫唤。  
Cor无奈，在猫面前蹲下来：“你想要什么？”  
猫当然不可能回答他，Cor把猫粮装进食盆，又给它盛了一点清水。Cor刚收回手，猫就凑到装水的容器边，伸出舌头舔着水面。原来是渴了。Cor用手顺了顺它的毛，小东西没什么反应，专注于补充水分。手底下的毛蓬松柔顺，它的身体也是柔软而温暖的。将军感觉到久违的放松，一下又一下地触摸着，甚至试图抚平它竖起来的小耳朵。  
猫抬起头来，长长地叫了一声，又舔了舔Cor的手指。粉红的小舌头划过皮肤，感觉有点麻。Cor看着它舔完他后又别过头舔舐整理自己的毛发，伸手挠了挠它的下巴。猫很受用地抬高了小脑袋，喉咙里也发出舒适的呼噜声。Cor服侍了它一会儿，等到站起来的时候才发现已经蹲到腿脚发麻了。偏偏猫用身侧在他脚边蹭了一圈，连毛绒绒的尾巴都在他小腿上勾了一下，Cor倒吸一口凉气，克制住自己没躲开小东西难得的亲近。  
后面的一切都变得顺理成章了。就连猫跃上餐桌并且明确表现出对Cor餐盘里的三文鱼的兴趣的时候，他也只是给猫分了一小块，甚至允许它得寸进尺地继续觊觎Cor的盘中餐。  
至于小家伙闯了祸之后若无其事地趴在Cor腿上蹭着他撒娇的事情，也由Cor劳心劳力收拾残局告终了。然而当Cor试图在这短暂的几天里教育它不要抓窗帘，它立刻对Cor爪牙相向，表示不接受任何规矩和奖惩制度。在Clarus向他索取自家猫的近照的时候，Cor把深受残害的窗帘一并照了进去。照片里的罪魁祸首一副事不关己的样子，照样用爪子勾着自己挠出来的线头。猫赃并获，Clarus却毫无原则地袒护自家宠物：“不可能，它在我们家很乖的，你怎么把它教坏了？”  
Cor·把猫教坏·Leonis无言以对。他低头看向窝在他腿上团成一个毛球的猫，猫似乎感受到他的注视，张嘴冲他打了个哈欠，露出白白的牙和粉红色的口腔，然后继续闭着眼小憩。Cor伸手捏了捏它的肉垫，它用毛绒绒的尾巴扫过Cor的手，除此之外再无反应。  
Cor放松了身体，总是紧绷着的后背陷在了柔软的沙发里。他也闭上眼睛，把手轻轻覆盖在小东西身上，感受着它柔软温热的小身体。  
他们都睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 旅行归来的Clarus：“我家猫怎么胖了这么多？？”  
> “……。”  
> “还变挑食了！”  
> “……。”


	4. 光明再临之后/诺露

世界重获光明，印索穆尼亚的重建也有条不紊的进行着。关于水晶的安置，议会内部曾争执不休，但最终也以叹息告终了。  
能使用水晶的力量的伽拉姆家族已经消亡了，争执还有什么意义呢？  
最后，水晶作为重要的历史文物被交由印索穆尼亚博物馆保管。顶楼最大的展厅里，人们在墙上记录了与使骸，与星之病抗争的历史，包括路西斯的最后一任国王——诺克提斯·路西斯·伽拉姆牺牲自己于王座之上换回光明的故事。  
“好了，这就是诺克提斯王的故事了。”金发的女讲解员温柔地看着眼前的孩子们，“大家有什么问题吗？”  
来到博物馆春游的孩子们刚听完浅显易懂的讲解，都睁大眼睛看着讲解员。站得远的一个小男孩举起了手，生怕讲解员看不到般的努力踮着脚招手：“王真的能召唤武器战斗吗？！还能使用魔法？！”  
“是的，”讲解员抬手调整了一下耳麦的位置，对小男孩微笑着，“如果对此感兴趣的话，三楼的B展厅里还有相关的图片和影像资料，可以在自由活动的时候去看看哦。”  
小孩子们都一下子激动了起来，叽叽喳喳地讨论着要不要去看。讲解员稍微俯下身，食指抵在嘴唇前做出噤声的手势：“我们不要打扰到别人，好不好？”  
小孩子们愣了一下，齐齐做出捂嘴的姿势，一眼望去十分壮观。讲解员忍俊不禁，继续询问他们是否想提问。  
“为什么王座上会有裂缝呢？”穿着嫩黄色连衣裙的小女孩指着一张照片问。  
“因为王曾在那里履行自己的使命。”讲解员想了想，选择了一种不会吓到小孩子的说法，“人们取下王座上的剑之后，王座上就留下了裂痕。”  
“那剑去了哪里呢？”  
“剑放置在了雷吉斯王的陵墓里。虽然是禁止进入的场所，但现在还不断有人把鲜花献在陵墓前的台阶上，表达对王的敬意。”她柔声回答。  
孩子们开始小声议论起来。  
“雷吉斯王是在战争里牺牲的呢。”“那还是诺克提斯王更帅气，是因为履行使命才牺牲的。”“明明在战争里牺牲更帅气吧？”  
他们还没到理解“王”的意义的年纪啊。她稍微叹气，但还是用宽容的目光看着他们。  
接下来就是孩子们自由活动的时间了。讲解员松了口气，摘掉了麦克风，朝另一边接班的工作人员点头示意。  
她要下班了。  
她穿过人群，时不时有人向她招手作别，她也笑着回应。直到门口，她看到博物馆外有人在等着她。那是位黑发的男性，看不清帽檐下的面容，只能从他下巴上的青色猜测年龄。  
他手里还捧着一束蓝色的花，每当风吹过的时候，他都小心翼翼地把花护在怀里，不让花瓣被吹落。很不起眼的人，除了刚刚下班的女讲解员，似乎没有别人注意到他。他们就像全世界所有默契的情侣一样迅速看到了对方，她稍微加快了脚步，而他上前几步迎接她。  
他把手里的花束递给她，轻声说了什么。她接过花，又自然地挽住了他的胳膊。  
“诺克特，”露娜弗蕾亚轻吻了他泛红的脸颊，“谢谢你的花。”


	5. Loqi的减肥日记/Loqi个人

第一天  
Loqi沉默地盯着面前的煮鸡肉和西兰花。叉子慢慢陷进鸡肉的纹理里，放到嘴里，寡淡到吃不出味道。西兰花被不小心煮过头，软趴趴地瘫在盘子上。  
“啊……”Loqi哀叹着抓过一罐黑胡椒，没完没了地把黑胡椒碎洒在食物上，假装它们就会因此变好吃。在他来得及尝尝之前，黑胡椒的粉末不知怎么进入鼻腔，让他呛得昏天黑地。  
Loqi放弃了挣扎，端起盘子把食物尽可能多地塞进嘴里，撑得腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的。草草咀嚼了几下之后，他迅速结束了这痛苦的一餐。  
我再也不吃这个了。他在心里发誓。

第二天  
Loqi瞪着手机屏幕。  
论坛上有人贴出他数年前的减肥前后对比图，并附以心得和对大家的鼓励。Loqi看看第一张照片里圆滚滚的肚子，又看看第二张里鲜明的腹肌线条，眼中亮起了希望的光芒。  
“我的起点比他高得多。”他一边用指甲在木质桌面上敲来敲去，一边想，“我只不过想让我的脸看起来更立体一点。”  
“减肥食谱？”面对Loqi的提问，减肥成功的不知名网友这么回答，“蔬菜沙拉。没有沙拉酱。”  
让人毫无食欲——Loqi这么评价他的蔬菜沙拉。  
各种蔬菜的简单堆积，只有Loqi混进去的几块牛油果显得有点被吃的价值。Loqi看看一叉子的绿叶菜混搭，闭着眼把它们塞进嘴里。  
好酸。醋好像放多了。  
刺激着味蕾的强烈酸味一点儿也没有提升他的食欲，反而让他感觉有点反胃。他痛苦地咽下食物，随即用可以称得上是仇恨的目光凝视着剩下的蔬菜沙拉。  
蔬菜们无辜地支棱着茎叶。  
Loqi恶狠狠地用叉子扎破一颗小西红柿。

第三天  
“你就吃这个？”Aranea问。  
Loqi低头看看自己手里的自制全麦蔬菜三明治，再看看Aranea手里诱人的、充满了可爱又可恨的脂肪的汉堡。他贪恋地深吸一口空气中的食物香气，然后别过头，一副很嫌弃的表情。  
“你管我！”他斩钉截铁，“我不想看到这种不健康的食物，带着它离我远点。”  
“是吗？”Aranea露齿一笑，拨开汉堡包装纸的一角，拿着它缓缓从Loqi眼前移过，“双层牛肉的哦。”  
Loqi愤怒地看着她。  
“我是好心提醒你，军人的运动量可是很大的。”Aranea耸肩，“你可别饿晕过去。”

第七天  
饿晕过去是不可能的。  
饿到头昏眼花则是避免不了的。  
连着吃了一周各式各样的减肥食物，Loqi已经快要崩溃了。现在，当他艰难地到达公寓，有气无力地倒在沙发上，并且意识到晚饭是原味酸奶和两根黄瓜后，他连像两天前那样大喊“我好饿”的力气都没有了。  
Loqi现在面对着有生以来最艰难的内心挣扎，他宁可跑去Insomnia被王之剑们痛打一顿，只要Lucis的牢房里能提供一顿饱饭。  
终于，Loqi站了起来，尽管他像虚脱的病人一样惨白着脸，但他还是顽强地走到楼下的餐厅，点了一份肉酱意面。  
Loqi充满负罪感地咀嚼着食物，又觉得自己要被这一盘粗制滥造的意面感动哭了。  
丰富的调味，喷香的油脂，以及最重要的——让人踏实的饱腹感。  
Loqi的表情实在太过幸福了，简直像是被使骸围攻的猎人们看见初升的太阳。

Loqi的减肥计划再一次毫无意外地以失败告终了呢。


	6. 无题/四人组

格拉迪奥是第一个发现这件事的。  
横切的鲈鱼在锅里发出诱人的滋滋声，伊格尼斯正把热油舀起浇在鱼肉表面，诺克提斯又倚在椅背上睡着了，普隆普特蹲在旁边偷拍他——一切都很正常，除了刚刚吸引了格拉迪奥注意的声音。  
热油噼里啪啦的声音很好地掩护了他，又或者他自己都毫无知觉。格拉迪奥想到他被否决的晚餐提议，开始思考要不要趁机录音。  
就在他思考的这几秒钟里，身后传来一声“诶”。格拉迪奥当机立断一跃而起，用战斗般的反应速度捂住普隆普特的嘴。普隆普特尚未反应过来，嗯嗯啊啊地挣扎着想说话，或者至少让格拉迪奥起码从手指缝里漏点空气进来，让他不至于被闷死。  
他们的动静实在太大，不说伊格尼斯完全被惊动了，就连诺克提斯也迷迷糊糊地睁开眼询问发生了什么。  
“我听到了，肯定没错！”普隆普特高声宣告，“伊格尼斯刚刚在哼歌！”  
“没有。”伊格尼斯斩钉截铁地回答他，眼睛却看着格拉迪奥。穿透了镜片的眼神充满了警告。格拉迪奥看了看装着杯面的后备箱，选择了装傻。  
“我好像还没听过伊格尼斯唱歌啊。”诺克提斯说，“反正现在也有空，你唱两句好了。”  
王子的提议被顾问断然拒绝了。伊格尼斯坚决不肯发出任何带有曲调的声音。在接下来的夜晚里，他就连说话都比平时更加字正腔圆。  
“我发誓我听到了。”普隆普特严肃地跟诺克提斯咬耳朵。  
“我是不会放弃的。”唯一没能听到伊格尼斯哼歌的诺克提斯态度坚决。

人什么时候最想哼歌？  
听到别人在哼歌的时候。  
伊格尼斯做早饭的时候，普隆普特哼着歌喂陆行鸟；伊格尼斯检查行李是否有遗漏的时候，诺克提斯哼着歌在周围溜达。就连伊格尼斯洗澡的时候，格拉迪奥也不屈不挠地坐在离浴室最近的椅子上哼歌，生怕伊格尼斯听不见还把音量抬高了好几度。  
“那个，格拉迪奥。还是我和诺克特来吧。”普隆普特艰难地说。  
捂着耳朵的诺克提斯表示赞同。  
格拉迪奥遭受到了质疑，悻悻地去阳台打电话了。  
尽管被各式各样的哼歌声环绕了整整一天，但伊格尼斯还是不为所动。普隆普特声称已经用尽了自己记得起来的所有曲调，还把在陆行鸟驿站学会的那首曲子循环了无数遍。  
“拜托啦，伊格尼斯！”普隆普特在第二天彻底放弃了，“随便唱点什么都可以！”  
伊格尼斯叹气：“你们真的就这么想听吗？”  
三人诚挚地看着他。  
伊格尼斯扶了扶眼镜。  
三人坐直了上身。  
伊格尼斯深深吸一口气。  
三人屏住呼吸。  
“诺克特，”他一如既往地音调平稳，“有魔导引擎的声音。”  
他面前是一片哀嚎。


	7. 醒/Ravus中心

这一切始于一场梦境。  
特涅布莱的首都，宫殿前的台阶由白色大理石铺就。Ravus站在底端，抬头看见高处的玻璃窗反射出冷冷的光。  
这不是现在的特涅布莱。在拾阶而上，看到了光洁无暇，毫无枪炮洗礼痕迹的殿门的时候，他更确定了这一点。暖和的阳光照亮这边，现在不是殿门应该关闭的时间。Ravus伸出手要推开门，手掌下金属冰凉光滑的触感似乎唤醒了一点什么，他的目光投向自己的左手。它似乎和以往没有什么区别，肌肤下涌动着生命的脉搏，指甲被修剪出一贯的整齐弧度。  
宫殿里很安静。这不是一个有人存在的环境能创造出的安静，但Ravus现在的确只能听到自己的脚步声，甚至是衣料间的细微摩擦声。无论在人生中的哪个阶段，Ravus都从没有过在宫殿里漫步的闲情逸致，但精巧的命运似乎乐于促成一些无用的奇迹。  
婚纱仍然安置在窗边。Ravus可以走得更近一点，但他没有。白色的高级面料勾勒出挺括的造型，然而不必靠得更近，就已经能看到裙幅上那层薄薄的落灰。  
过去把未来呈现在他眼前。  
·  
离开王宫是一个能轻易做出的决定。顺着白色的道路可以走到城市尽头，方向不是被首先被考虑的事。  
但这里已经不是特涅布莱。  
尽管建筑风格有相近的地方，但Ravus能辨认出眼前更具浪漫气息的建筑属于奥尔缇西。无暇思考自己是怎么，或者说，从什么时候起走在奥尔缇西的街头的，流动的人群包围了他。他们似乎看不到面前的异国人，自然也不可能意识到他迅速地穿过人群，推开由卫兵看守的铁质栅栏，走进空旷的广场。  
奥尔缇西唯一的圣所，本来有荣幸见证和平的地方。  
亚特梅里亚教堂。  
“你们只不过供奉了一个躯壳。”  
Ravus警觉地转过身。红发的男人倚在贡多拉站点的告示板上，给了他一个轻佻的笑。进入教堂显然应该脱帽，但他很自在地扶了扶帽檐，没有丝毫要摘的意向。  
憎恶的人出现在眼前，不能说是什么高兴的事情。但鉴于直到Ardyn出现之前，一切都看起来是最平静安然的梦境，这种破坏了宁静的瑕疵却比宁静本身更让Ravus感到稍微放松。  
因为这才是现实。  
又或者说，安宁已经令Ravus感到不适应了。  
Ardyn的话没有得到任何回应，但他看起来并不在意。他一步步朝宏伟高大的女神像走去，沉重的脚步声在拱顶下回荡。Ravus注意到他的鞋底不知道从哪里沾了污泥，正随着他的脚步弄脏绣了金纹的红色地毯。  
“而Cealum是她额间布满裂纹的宝石。”  
在他面前，女神像仍然低垂着双眼，许人们以未来与光明。  
Ravus听到Ardyn发出一声意味不明的笑，听到石块崩裂的巨响。神像轰然倒下，墙壁晃动起来，拱顶上一块石头落下，在Ravus面前撞击在地面上，破碎成石块与细屑。飞溅起的石块有着尖锐的边缘，但他没有躲开，而是站在岌岌可危的教堂里，透过石头和沙尘，冷冷地审视着帝国的宰相。  
教堂沦为废墟，巷道里的清澈的水混进泥泞，疼痛和眩晕同时降临。  
呛人的灰尘之外，空气里似乎还混进了一点吉尔花的香气。  
梦醒了。  
·  
最易使人退缩的，不是遍布荆棘的险途。而是安逸、宁静又无害的退路。  
而这种退路，Ravus已经没有了。  
他用金属制的手握上剑柄，摩擦间发出令人皱眉的刺耳声响。战斗是习以为常的事情，但他从未能遵从自己的意志。  
到现在为止。


	8. 关爱孤寡老人/Ardyn中心

Ardyn已经不记得自己在帝国入职的时候，在那张登记表上随便填的出生日期是什么时候了。但从前几年开始，帝国政府似乎把他纳入了某个特殊的群体——他们开始给他发一些充满温情的，令人牙酸的祝福信件。  
“今天是您的76岁生日，xx部全体员工恭祝您身体健康。”  
“天气转冷，没有儿女在身边的日子里，要更加照顾好自己。”还附了一张体检卡。  
最开始Ardyn常常以一种讽刺挖苦地姿态阅读完全文，然后揉皱纸张扔进垃圾桶。但现在他已经烦不胜烦，只要让他在发件人处看到任何福利机关的名称，整张信件就注定了被撕得粉碎的命运。但即便如此，也改变不了Ardyn的躁郁。  
Ardyn不是唯一会收到此类信件的帝国高层。起码，他见到过沃斯戴尔捧着粉红色的信纸（他们还常绘制一种恶俗的红花边框），阅读的时候脸上带有一种和他极不相称的幸福微笑。Ardyn可以理解沃斯戴尔在面对注入病毒的实验品时眼神里的狂热，但无论如何也不能理解他被一封遣词用句恶心到Ardyn看一眼都觉得会被二次污染的信感动。  
Ardyn曾经尝试着一劳永逸地解决问题。他咬着牙写了一封回信，明确表示了自己最大的愿望就是再也不会收到他们的信件，也不需要任何的慰问和福利。  
尼弗尔海姆的政府机关有着很好的工作效率，Ardyn第二天一早就拿到了回信。里面深切表达了对一个固执暴躁的老爷子的宽容和劝慰。  
还附赠一本心理健康科普读物。  
信进了碎纸机。而科普读物，Ardyn准备把它扔在Ravus的办公桌上。  
Ravus并不在办公室，这让Ardyn感到遗憾。本来嘲讽Ravus的孤僻个性并且把书拍在他脸上将是一个非常好的、缓解Ardyn心中的恼火的办法。  
忽然地，Ardyn在Ravus的办公桌上看到了一抹很不和谐的桃红色——这在Ravus桌上黑白的文件和色彩严重缺失的个人物品中十分醒目。Ardyn把它拽出来，显露出封面。  
一模一样的另一本心理健康科普读物。  
书下面还胡乱压着一封信，从上面的褶皱上看，它已经经历了一封信在Ravus这里所能遇到的最粗暴的待遇。  
“在性格形成的关键时期失去了父母的关爱和引导，我们为您感到遗憾。但同时也希望您振作精神……“Ardyn的目光扫到结尾，”同时，附心理健康科普读物一本。”  
署名是“关注孤儿健康成长事务组”。


	9. 星星和雪/诺普

“还要有个金色星星的尖顶。”诺克提斯说。  
“好。”伊格尼斯又在记事本上记了几笔，复述内容给诺克提斯听。王子殿下“嗯啊”了几声表示没有问题，复又倒回沙发上躺着，把零食往嘴里塞。  
印索穆尼亚永远是温和舒适的气候，不管是王子还是他博识的顾问都没有亲眼见过传说中“烘托圣诞的气氛”的雪。但这并不影响诺克提斯一时兴起提出要在公寓里布置出圣诞的装饰。  
普隆普特在这件事上功不可没。  
“啊啊，圣诞节就要到了！”  
“哈？还有半个月吧？”  
“就在这周末！”普隆普特凑近他抱怨，“不是吧，因为不在意考试，所以王子殿下连日子都记不清了吗？”  
“王都里本来也很少有人过圣诞节吧？”诺克提斯坐直伏在桌子上的身子，不自然地眨眨眼睛，“全EOS也只有尼弗尔海姆境内会下雪——”  
普隆普特有点紧张地缩回座位上，还没来得及说点什么，就听到诺克提斯清了清嗓子。  
“不过，想要过圣诞节的话，干脆那天晚上来公寓好了。”诺克提斯说，“需要准备什么？圣诞树？”  
“诶？！可以吗！挂着彩灯和装饰品的那种？”  
“当然了，伊格尼斯什么都办得到。”诺克提斯胳膊肘支在桌子上，用手撑着脸，看普隆普特的蓝眼睛逐渐明亮起来，“还要什么？圣诞大餐？”  
·  
平安夜当天，普隆普特几乎是雀跃地跟在诺克提斯进了公寓，他那声拖着长音的“打扰了——！”还没有落地，本人就已经迅速窜到客厅，张望着找寻圣诞树的踪迹。诺克提斯只感觉金色的影子一晃而过，就听到普隆普特开心地大叫，让他赶紧过去看。  
诺克提斯本来以为自己会看到一棵装饰华丽，缤纷多彩到值得普隆普特喜出望外的圣诞树，结果只看到那棵绿色的植物，到普隆普特的下巴高（他正站直身体试图和圣诞树比较高矮，所以一目了然），和圣诞树下放着的几包装饰。  
“我猜想你们大概会更想自己亲手装饰圣诞树。”伊格尼斯给烹煮着食物的锅盖上锅盖，对他们俩说，“把这当作圣诞节的开场仪式。”  
就算是诺克提斯自己，也不能昧着良心说装饰圣诞树的过程很顺利：堆在地上的彩灯险些绊倒普隆普特；他自己负责的那一侧装饰挂得挨挨挤挤，普隆普特那侧又很稀疏；好不容易缠了一半彩灯，普隆普特又半路反悔，想要先缠彩带。  
“先缠彩灯的话，彩带不就把灯光遮住了吗？”他说。  
诺克提斯也觉得他说的有道理，于是他们又手忙脚乱地忙活起来。彩灯总想勾着圣诞树的枝杈让它倒在地上，诺克提斯和普隆普特用尽身上所有可能的部位撑着圣诞树不要往任何方向倒下。尽管如此，还是有几个装饰球背叛了松针和他们的期待，掉在地上碎成两半。  
但是，当他们把金色的星星安在圣诞树的最顶端，诺克提斯的眼睛越过星星的尖顶看到普隆普特的笑容和他盛满天空的眼睛，当普隆普特也看着他，发出一声小小的欢呼的时候，诺克提斯仍然真心实意地觉得：  
这是最好的圣诞节。  
·  
他们吃得很饱。  
伊格尼斯走之前叮嘱给诺克提斯几件琐事，但他完全没有在听。他和普隆普特本来约好一起打游戏，但现在他们懒洋洋地窝在沙发上，有一句没一句地聊天，让胃慢吞吞地消化囤积的食物。  
“诺克特见过雪吗？”  
“没有。”诺克提斯挪了挪，让腰舒服地倚在靠枕上。  
“真希望明年能看到雪啊。”普隆普特蜷缩着，用手给诺克提斯做着些无意义的比划，“能拍点雪景，和诺克特在雪地里合影之类的。”  
“会有机会的吧？毕业之后想去的话就去啊。”  
“哇，想到在雪地里走——”  
“然后被冻得瑟瑟发抖。”  
“喂。”

直到客厅的灯光熄灭，公寓里只剩下平缓的呼吸声，而圣诞树上的彩灯仍然变幻着色彩，原本亮闪闪的装饰品也只反射出一点微弱的光。  
而最顶端的星星，被月光照亮，像是覆盖了一层雪霜。


	10. 无题/诺露

Lunafreya轻轻把双手覆盖在Noctis的手上。它们都是冰凉的，但从彼此身上感受到了温暖。Noctis感觉像是有一股股细小的电流穿击他的心脏，只是他不清楚Lunafreya是否有和他一样的感受。他的耳根已经红透了，他想他应该说点什么，可他什么也说不出来。  
他只能看着她。  
而当Lunafreya的目光从他们交叠的双手上移到他的脸，当两双蓝眼睛将目光凝聚在一处，Noctis很努力克制自己别太紧张，但他的手还是大幅度地晃了一下。他不想让Lunafreya把这误解成拒绝，但开口解释真是一件非常困难的事情。  
好在Lunafreya永远理解他。以一位神巫信任真王的形式，也是以自身的温柔和善解人意包容恋人的不成熟。她的手指穿过他的指缝，让手掌更亲密地贴合，让手指间细腻敏感的皮肤相互接触。  
他们靠得更近了，面对面地。仿佛他们谁也没有刻意促成过这种变化，但等Noctis意识到的时候，他们已经呼吸相闻。  
她吻了他。  
嘴唇相互接触。一开始的时候，这种接触轻得像是个不小心的挨蹭，Lunafreya的呼吸扑面而来，急促得不像是她。直到Lunafreya的牙齿轻轻撞上他的，她没有离开而是试图离得更近，Noctis才确认这是一个吻。Lunafreya的手捧住他的脸颊，而他尝试性地把手扶在她的腰侧。热度隔着单薄的衣料灼烧他的掌心，烫得他无所适从。可他一点也不想离开。也许唐突，但他想拥抱她。  
还可以，靠得更近吗？  
无声的询问得到回答，就像他们以往每一次不需要依靠语言的默契。Lunafreya的舌尖扫过他的上颚，他还以一个落在唇瓣的吮吸。如果Noctis此时此刻的头脑再清晰一点，这一切也许会令他想到一场完美的双人舞，踩着华尔兹的节拍回旋，每一步都落在对方从曾经触之即离的地方。但他现在混乱得像是被十只杀人蜂同时追着叮。直觉指引着他，除此之外，他就什么也不知道了。


	11. 史基亚姜黄/Cor中心

“是史基亚姜黄。”伊格尼斯推了推眼镜，“很好的食材，可以采一些带回去。”  
普隆普特发出一声短促的欢呼，和诺克提斯一起蹲下去找寻紫色小花下面的块茎。正当他举起一块沾着泥土的姜黄想让伊格尼斯确认一下，忽然发现格拉迪奥脸上的神色很古怪。  
“格拉迪奥讨厌姜黄吗？”普隆普特惊奇，“格拉迪奥也有不吃的东西？！”  
“喂，这话是什么意思。”格拉迪奥说，“硬要说的话，我不喜欢生吃姜黄的味道。”  
“生吃？！”  
“啊？！”  
普隆普特和诺克提斯同时表示震惊，连伊格尼斯都投以了惊讶的目光。  
“你生吃过姜黄？？”普隆普特甚至忘记了自己还拿着姜黄，手垂下去的时候险些把泥土蹭到诺克提斯身上，被后者嫌弃地躲开了，“和别人打赌赌输了吗？”  
·  
格拉迪奥见到的第一个也是唯一一个生吃姜黄的人，是科尔将军。  
警备队人员大都在食堂解决一日三餐，但通常来说格拉迪奥不在此列。当他抱着新奇的心态，而非仅仅为了填饱肚子而走进食堂的时候，他还没有意识到这顿午餐注定不同寻常。  
食堂里熙熙攘攘，人们纷纷找地方拼桌。不过科尔那桌只有他一个人，不知道是不是有什么不成文的规矩。端着餐盘的格拉迪奥顿了顿，还是选择了不远处的桌子。几个王之剑的队员正坐在那里，看到他走过来，尼克斯把搭在旁边椅背上的制服外套拎到一边，偏头示意那里没有人。  
来就餐的人越来越多，然而科尔那一桌还是维持了原状。格拉迪奥忍不住频频朝那边看过去，好在科尔在专心地进餐，没有注意到他。  
一切都很正常（除了诡异的真空地带），直到科尔拿出一个透明的保鲜袋。  
难道将军有自己带餐后点心的习惯吗？格拉迪奥胡乱猜测着，一边假装没有在看，一边拼命地往右边瞟过去。  
好像不是点心。  
格拉迪奥知道自己现在的样子一定看起来很奇怪，但是——  
那是生姜吧？！  
看着科尔一口咬下去，格拉迪奥自己的眉毛先纠结成了一团，他咧着嘴做出一个扭曲的表情，仿佛生吃姜黄的人是他而不是科尔。  
科尔也皱着眉头，但这其实和平常的他没有什么区别。  
咬下一块，咀嚼，吞咽。再咬一块。  
直到科尔把保鲜袋揉成一团，起身离开座位，格拉迪奥仍然没有从震惊中恢复。他感觉自己的下巴大概合不上了，就像他心中破碎的、将军的高大形象一样救不回来了。  
他回过头，看到那几个王之剑的队员正看着他。他艰难地试图找回组织语言的能力：“那……不知道，我……”  
“年轻人。”利波特斯怜悯地伸手越过餐桌——他险些碰倒克劳的杯子，被她数落了几句——拍了拍他的肩膀，“习惯就好了。”  
·  
不，无论如何也不可能习惯这件事。  
尤其当现在，他自己手里也捧着一块姜黄的时候。他低头看了看那一整块洗净的、正散发着刺激性气味的香辛料，抬起头时对上将军严肃的眼神。  
“我，”格拉迪奥动动喉咙，试图组织语言，“这个，是为什么？”  
“克拉鲁斯没有说过吗？”科尔的表情称得上严厉了，“生吃姜黄有利于提高和王族的魔力亲和度。”  
什么？？？？？  
多少个问号都无法体现格拉迪奥现在的心情，更令他瞠目结舌的是，科尔居然能用如此正直、如此严肃的口吻说出这句话。  
他不能坐以待毙（尽管生吃姜黄不会真的要他的命），他必须指出这句话是非常荒诞的，绝不可能的。他从没听说过这种事。以及，如果姜黄真的有这种功效，它大概早就进入亚米西提亚家的祖传食谱了。  
但科尔的眼神郑重而坚定。  
格拉迪奥立刻动摇了。  
牙齿接触到粗糙的表面，一口咬下去，辛辣的汁水立刻迸溅而出，极具冲击力的味道强行夺走味蕾的全部注意力，粗糙的纤维却极不易咽下，必须硬着头皮一下接着一下地咀嚼，同时姜汁也不断被唇齿榨取出来……  
整个口腔甚至鼻腔失去了承受折磨之外的全部功能。格拉迪奥在心中痛苦地总结，同时升起一种稀奇古怪的，对将军的肃然起敬。  
·  
格拉迪奥不记得自己事后喝了多少水。他回到家，第一件事情就是敲响书房的门，将整件事情对父亲全盘托出，寻求解释。  
他说到一半的时候，被克拉鲁斯实在无法再忍耐的大笑声打断了，后者做出暂停的手势，示意自己需要笑一会儿。等格拉迪奥说到自己也神使鬼差吃下姜黄之后，克拉鲁斯的笑声立刻增添上幸灾乐祸的意味。  
“我没有想到，他居然到现在都还相信这是真的。”克拉鲁斯停下笑声说，但立即又大笑起来，他看起来一时半会停不下来了，“我想想，那是什么时候的事情？科尔那时候才十几岁，却比谁都爱板着脸——”  
·  
故事进行到这里，真相已经呼之欲出了。格拉迪奥停止讲述，看着三个朋友各自露出一言难尽的表情。  
“无法想象啊——”普隆普特求证，“现在将军已经知道真相了吧？”  
“当然了，本来也没有打算骗那么长时间。”格拉迪奥说，“不过据说当时离决斗只有咫尺之遥了，还是陛下出面说当初的恶作剧自己也有份，给科尔道歉了。”  
“真是王者的风范啊。”伊格尼斯说。  
“所以说，诺克特也别把我趁你困得不行的时候把胡萝卜块混进炖肉里的事情放在心上了！”普隆普特趁机说，“我只是想看看你的反应啊。”  
“不可能。”  
“诶？？”  
“你辜负了我的信任。现在你和伊格尼斯一样被禁止靠近我的餐盘了，在吃饭的时候。”  
“什么嘛……”


	12. 火焰与冰/冰火神

“火能消融一切的冰。”  
“冰能熄灭一切的火。”  
此时，火神和冰神隐藏起各自的神容，以如人类般渺小的身型停留在一棵橡树的树冠下。  
他们远离水源，防止暴躁的利维坦干扰谈话；他们不触碰砂石，防止惊动力有千钧的泰坦；他们远离金属和锋刃，防止巴哈姆特对他们说教；他们不暴露在天空之下，防止拉姆同上一次一样出面调解，让他们不能分出胜负。  
伊芙利特伸出手，掌心燃起烈焰。正如他曾经给予人类的一样，这是诞生于火神的火种。  
冰神希瓦接过火种，捧着火焰的手靠近比霜雪更加冰冷苍白的脸。火焰不畏惧希瓦的呼吸，如果它有眼睛，必然同创造它的，此时正站在希瓦面前的火神伊芙利特一样，信心十足地迎视她微笑的双眼。然而当冰神的嘴唇触碰到火焰的一瞬间，火焰鲜红的轮廓连同它明亮灰白的内芯一同封缄在平滑、剔透、坚硬的寒冷外壳之中——冰。  
“火能消融一切的冰。”伊芙利特依旧不松口，他的手隔着希瓦的手捧住火种，火焰不甚清晰的影子在冰壳之内狂热地舞动。  
“冰能熄灭一切的火。”希瓦一样坚持己见，他们说出的话与这场实验前的争论并无差别。  
火舌执着地舔在冰上，冰却不滴下半滴凝珠。六神中的两位盯着它们，想看它们分出胜负。  
就这样过了七天七夜，冰仍不融化，火仍不熄灭。  
“如果冰肯融化，火也自然被熄灭了。”见分不出胜负，伊芙利特说，话音未落，他又立即补充道，“但即使如此，智慧的火焰也永远不会熄灭。”  
“没有从不熄灭的火焰，”希瓦回应，“若有，那它在诞生之前就是熄灭的。”  
“一切都曾经，也都将被虚无战胜，冰也不例外。”  
沉默。像此前的每一次争论一样。而这沉默也往往意味着争辩已告一段落。现在是安宁的时间，直到他们下一次挑起这个话题。

伊芙利特仍然思考着，冰、火，虚无。夕阳余晖给他的耳廓和弯角镀上金色，希瓦靠近他，而他还没有注意到。  
冰神轻吻他的脸颊。  
黎明女神所赋予的，将困惑化为灰烬的智慧之火，一刹那熄灭。


	13. Better/CL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设Loqi黑暗十年在Lestallum

Loqi猛地一掌拍桌，呲着白森森的牙。

Monica从容不迫地开始整理文件，权当没有看见。周围的人见了也纷纷效仿，假装干活或者干脆低头装傻——反正这挑衅与他们无关，除非将军正面回应，否则Loqi可以瞪一整天，任何一个他俩之外的人都束手无策。

平心而论，Loqi的作风一贯直白高效，正因如此，尽管他强硬又暴躁，却仍在这张会议桌上占有一席之地。即使他习惯性地反抗Cor任何的观点，也被大家以充耳不闻的方式原谅了。

已经好很多了。Cor对自己说。和一开始相比。

和在黑暗降临后，站在Lestallum前的Loqi相比已经好很多了。Cor仍然记得当时覆满血污的铠甲，无暇处理的伤口和出血，所有没出现过的狼狈形容，和更加触目惊心的，这个年轻人的眼神。

他眼睛里有什么东西破碎了。

这一切出现在Loqi身上，他应该觉得陌生。但Cor没有，他觉得熟悉。

紧接着是较以往加倍的，称得上神经质的傲慢和狂躁。难以与之相处，更别提共事，或在战场上交付生死。Cor头痛、尴尬，但并不十分生气。他考虑再三，请求Aranea劝导Loqi，作为过去的同事。这位龙骑士用一种在超大功率白炽灯下看见铁巨人的眼神看着他，仿佛将军是要她孤身干掉贝希摩斯之王，还不给报酬。

Aranea觉得Loqi没救了，Cor对此保留意见。

Cor决定亲自下场。他做出一系列尝试，个中血泪毋需多言。以一言蔽之，Cor对Regis王的敬服达到一个新的层次。Regis的宽仁和耐心，从他没有把曾经的Cor开除或打发去边境，甚至都没有暴打一顿中，可见一斑。

“我不是你，你也不是我。”Loqi当时这么说，逐字逐词地咬着发音，“所以别来教训我。”

“你不是我。”Cor答道，“所以应该更好。”

Cor发誓他看见Loqi脸上的毛细血管扩张到一个前所未有的，其实有点叹为观止的地步。起码Cor不知道人类的脸能这么红，但他没有愚蠢到把这件事说出来。取而代之，他选择留Loqi一个人待会儿，以防他一不小心笑出来，把局面搞得彻底一团糟。

没人知道具体发生了什么，但Cor认为大家有所察觉。起码Aranea不会无缘无故地评价他为“出人意料地挺会带孩子”。Cor听到这句话的第一反应是，他得确保这话不被传到Loqi那里，或者至少，别提供给他太完整的语境。

-

Noctis王回来的时候，Loqi在出外勤。谢天谢地。

Cor本来并不赞成Loqi独自处理七八架失控的大型魔导装置。但Loqi说自己是唯一对应知识的人（这倒是事实），他打算潜行而队友对此并无助益（勉强合理）。而到达废弃基地后Loqi失联十数个小时，Monica在考虑派人去捞他。

Cor赶往王都，在路上收到Loqi的简讯。Loqi没汇报进度，Cor给他设下死线。不是那种“打不掉就回来”的死线，是那种“打不掉就受罚”的死线。Loqi没回复。

之后Cor忙得昏天黑地。国王解决掉一部分燃眉之急，又请他帮忙讨伐地狱三头犬。Cor拎着太刀去，捂着胸口回，感慨自己可能真的是老了。

意料之外，Cor在这时候被告知Loqi来找他了。Cor看到Loqi正和某个自动贩卖机较劲，在心里叹了口气。没人告诉他那如今纯粹是个装饰品吗？以及，他自己也没意识到吗？

“潜行？”Cor问。

Loqi抿紧嘴角，脸上写满了“我不想说”，但还是说：“不是。”然后又迅速补上一个死线前的时间。

这样就很好。遇到强敌从不退缩，败北亦从不能打倒他。

多年的经验告诉Cor，这些话想想尚可，说出来绝对会让面前的人恼羞成怒。他希望自己能去躺一会儿，而不是又惹急了Loqi，不得不先处理好愤怒的Loqi。

可疑的沉默让Loqi眯起眼睛。

“你其实重伤的快不行了吗？”Loqi没有等Cor解释，而是继续自我说服，“我刚才就看见了，你回来的时候站都站不直了。”

Cor完全没有感到被冒犯，他内心甚至升起一种“孩子长大了”的感慨，他伸手要拍Loqi的肩膀，在手落上去之前及时意识到这一动作很可能激起对方的逆反心理，于是生生拐了个弯，变成一个靠着Loqi支撑站起来的动作。

Loqi不算是乐于助人的人，但他对主动示弱的人还是有几分好脸色的，尤其现在这人是Cor。他一想到Cor现在竟站都站不稳，要靠他搀扶，内心顿时充满自信和豪情，全然忘了这十年里，他每次被使骸或是失控魔导装置打得趴在地上失血昏迷，大多还是靠Cor把他捡回去。

“宿舍？医务室？”Loqi问。

“其实……”其实我打算先看看我办公桌上那堆报告。Cor把这句话咽回去，说：“宿舍吧。”

Loqi对这个答案很满意。

两人的身影消失在拐角处。

-

“那个是…？”Prompto疑惑。

“Loqi。”Gladiolus头也不抬地说。

“诶？？”


End file.
